Mario (SSU)
Mario is a Playable Veteran Character in Super Smash Universe and along with Baxter Ewers was the only 2 Characters to return from Super Smash Bros. 2K. Mario's Sprites are custom made as he looks like from Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga but a Different Attire with his Clothes getting darken alittle. Mario retains every move from the game. Now Mario can use the Star Spin Move, despite now his Down Ariel is switched & his Forward Ariel is a Double Axe Handle. Attributies Mario is a well-Balanced character, an All Around Character that has very good Speed, attacks, has 3 Recovery moves. Mario even has a good grabbing game, a nice Smashing ability and has a very great Meteor Smash which is now a Double Axe Handle, However Mario kinda suffers alittle bit of lag to his gaming, Mario has the 4th shortest grab in the game, but there is somehow a way for Mario to make it back on top again. Mario does not use his Trademark Hammer along with him, but it can be picked up as an Item. Moveset Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack- Punches with his left, then his right, and then kicks with his right foot, First hit does 3% damage, second punch does 3%, and kick does 3% for a total of 9% *Forward Tilt- Mario does a roundhouse kick with his right leg. 8% *Up Tilt- Mario delivers a Uppercut while spinning,An excellent juggler that can be combod into itself, an up smash, and an uair juggle. 5% *Down Tilt- Mario Sweeps low to the ground with his leg. Deals 5% if Mario's foot connects, if Mario hits the leg/body. Deals 7% *Dash Attack- Mario slides forward and kicks with both feet. Does 9% if connected with the initial hitbox, does 7% if it hits later Smash Attacks *Side Smash- Mario steps back and then forward, causing a blast of fire out of his hand. Does 14% if Mario's arm connects and 17% if the fire connects *Up Smash- Mario headbutts upward. 14% uncharged, 19% full *Down Smash- Mario does a Breakdance Kick. 16% front, 10% back when uncharged, 21% front, 14% back when fully charged. Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Mario Sticks his foot out in front of him. Peak damage is 12%, gets weaker thereafter. *Forward Ariel- Mario Double Axe Handles the Opponent, if mario hits it centered the Opponent can go down fast like a meteor smash. 15% damage. *Back Ariel- Back Kick:Mario kicks backward. 10% Damage. *Up Ariel- Mario flip kicks upward. Good move for juggling and comboing. 11% damage. *Down Ariel- Down Kick: Mario extends his foot downwards. 10% Other *Ledge Attack- *100% Ledge Attack- *Floor Attack- Grabs and Throws *Grab- Mario reaches out with both hands *Pummel- Headbutt, 1% *Forward Throw- Mario spins around once, and throws his opponent forward. 9% damage. *Backward Throw- Mario spins around three times and throws his opponent backward. Good knockback, can hit enemies mid swing. 12% Damage. *Up Throw- Mario throws his opponent upward. 8% Damage. *Down Throw- Mario slams the Opponent hard on the ground. 6% Damage Special Moves Taunts *Up- Mario Grows Giant, then back to Normal Size *Side- Twirls around giving a Pose *Down- Faints then gets up faking it Win/Lose *Win- Does his Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga win pose. *Lose- Claps for the Winner Palette Swap Trivia *Mario was the first character to actually use the Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga sprite pack, like no one else does *Mario cannot use his Hammer in the game. *Mario and Baxter Ewers only stay default on the Red Team *Mario's Render is a pose of him Doing his Side Smash Attack *Mario has 3 Recovery moves, Cape, Super Jump Punch and Star Spin *Despite Mario's Down & Forward ariel being switched, it was due to McLeodGaming's SSF2 Mario doing those moves, which RedHero 14 Productions switched his Forward & Down Ariel moves *A Blue Luma appears in every Palette Mario has when ever he does a Star Spin